MOTHER
by Veneziano58
Summary: Ce monde n'a plus besoin de nous. Ce monde n'a plus besoin de Nations. Ce monde avait besoin d'une mère. Alors ils m'ont demandé de faire le nécessaire. J'ai pensé à lui et je l'ai créé: [MOTHER]


J'ai écrit ça d'une traite à 2h du matin. Et je vous le poste tel quel

Lisez le doujinshi "Ballet mécanique" pour avoir la version première de l'histoire

* * *

Ce monde n'a plus besoin de nous. Ce monde n'a plus besoin de Nations. Ce monde avait besoin d'une mère. Alors ils m'ont demandé de faire le nécessaire. J'ai pensé à lui et je l'ai créé: [MOTHER]

La cave est mal éclairée, mais ils sont venus. Francis, Antonio, Gilbert et Kiku. Je les ai appelé à l'aide et ils sont venus. C'est moi qui suis responsable du désastre mais ils sont là car ils l'aimaient eux aussi.

\- Alfred, on va réussir.

C'est la voix de Francis, anciennement France. Il ne l'est plus. Aucuns d'eux n'est plus ce qu'il désignait autrefois. Personne, pas même moi qui fut la sacro-sainte première puissance mondiale.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Aucuns de nous.

Je l'entends mais ça ne me rassure pas. Il essaye de me réconforter comme si j'étais encore un enfant. Je ne le suis plus. Si un jour je l'ai été.

\- Tout d'abord, Kiku va s'occuper de nous ouvrir la voie en piratant les ordinateurs du Gouvernement Mondial.

\- Si je peux intervenir, je préférerais qu'on s'appelle comme avant.

\- ...D'accord, Espagne.

Un sourire collectif. J'expose le plan, Espagne, France, Prusse et moi allons nous infiltrer dans ces bâtiments surprotégés dans le but d'aller y voler leur bien le plus précieux. Une chose inestimable, cette même chose que j'ai créé pour eux il y a dix ans.

\- La mission commence.

Il y a trente ans, ils ont voulu régler tous les soucis de pauvreté et de conflits dans le monde. Les Nations furent abolis et nous, représentants, furent relégués au rang de simples citoyens. Le Gouvernement Mondial est dirigé par les ordres d'un super ordinateur doté d'intelligence. Je le sais, je l'ai créé. Je pensais que nous serions libérés du poids qui nous écrasent depuis toujours. Les problèmes et les terreurs enfin relégués à d'autres, nous pourrions respirer. C'est le cas pour la plupart, ils goûtent à la vie, plus simple, plus libre. Je suis heureux pour eux. Mais une tragédie s'est opérée à cause de ce système.

Je devais créer un modèle.

Il a été ma Muse.

Je l'ai anéanti.

[MOTHER]

Nous nous infiltrons, France, Espagne et Prusse me couvrent avec des armes pendant que je pirate leur base de données. Je connais tout ses systèmes et je sais comment elle va chercher à se défendre. Je t'ai créé [MOTHER] je sais ce que tu vas faire. Je suis désolé de te voler ainsi mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il me faut tes données pour l'aider lui. Je veux le retrouver à tout prix, quitte à te blesser pour ça.

\- Dans vingt secondes ils seront là!

\- Magne ton cul!

Espagne et Prusse sont sur leurs gardes. Ils ont raison. Je m'active aussi vite que possible, brisant un à un tous les murs qu'elle me dresse. Je pourrais presque la voir pleurer cette Mère alors que je la blesse de plus en plus pour lui extirper ce que je veux. Et en faisant ça, je revois ses larmes à lui. Si fier et pourtant si fragile.

\- Amérique!

France m'appelle mais trop tard, casque sur les yeux, j'ai plongé.

Il est là, petit et frêle. Il pleure à s'en déchirer le cœur. Je tend la main, je m'étire vers lui et je le serre dans mes bras.

\- Pardonne moi! Si j'étais né plus tôt j'aurais été celui te protégeant...

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux d'enfant apeuré. Ses petites mains s'accrochent à moi. Plus jamais non jamais, je ne veux le laisser seul.

Une main m'agrippe et le casque tombe, je vois le visage de France.

\- Ne te noie pas dans ses souvenirs. Tu as ce qu'il faut?

\- ...Oui, je l'ai...

\- On se tire alors.

Nous nous échappons et une fois sur le toit de l'immeuble, avant de remonter dans l'hélicoptère je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle: Mother England. Je sens mes yeux piquer alors que je lui dis adieu.

Alors que nous prenons de la hauteur je repense à tout ça. J'ai vécu pendant cinq ans avec Angleterre dans le seul but de copier son comportement, ses pensées, ses réactions. Il était celui semblant parfait pour devenir cette Mère dont le monde semblait avoir besoin. Je me souviens qu'il regardait mes progrès avec fascination, autant le fait que je puisse recréer une parfaite réplique de lui numérique, physique mais aussi morale. Il en riait. Son rire... Il me hante autant que ses larmes.

Il a disparu un jour et l'ancien gouvernement britannique à revendu toutes mes données de lui. On les a transféré dans le super ordinateur et il est devenu elle, [MOTHER]. Depuis dix ans c'est lui qui protège le monde, le serrant dans ses bras comme il le faisait avec moi et Canada quand nous étions enfants. Il protège et souffre pour ce monde avec un sourire tendre et des yeux tristes. Tout, absolument tout le système a été construit autour de lui. Le Gouvernement Mondial ne peut pas nous tuer ou nous chasser, nous les ex Nations, car je suis le seul capable de réparer ou recréer [MOTHER] si il le faut.

France me sourit.

\- Je veux revoir cet idiot et boire un verre avec lui.

Derrière lui, Prusse et Espagne sourient, pouces en l'air. Je leur fais cette promesse puis ils sautent avec leurs parachutes.

J'ai entièrement recréé son corps, le grain de sa peau, le blond de ses cheveux comme le foin fraîchement coupé, des yeux de la couleur des péridots. J'ai recréé ses si célèbres sourcils fournis. Son visage est pour le moment détendu car il dort. J'ai payé une somme astronomique pour lui trouver des vêtements adéquats mais il m'en aurait voulu si je lui avais mit des habits qu'il aurait jugé indignes de lui. Cet uniforme est celui créé pour la cérémonie du couronnement britannique. La réplique exact de celui que tu avais. Nous sommes dans un magnifique champ d'herbes et de fleurs sauvages. Tu as toujours eut un coté champêtre, je le sais. Allongé là, je te branche une dernière fois à mon ordinateur et j'inclus ce qu'il te manquait: ta voix.

Tu ouvres les yeux puis tu t'assois. Tu repousses une mèche de ton visage puis tu plisses les yeux alors que tu regardes le ciel d'azur.

\- Chante, tu as une voix maintenant.

Tu me regardes, fronce les sourcils. Puis finalement tu te mets debout et une main posée sur ta gorge, tu chantes.

 _Alas, my love, ye do me wrong_

 _To cast me off discurteously,_

 _And I have loved you so long,_

 _Delighting in your company_

Greensleeves, une chanson d'amour datant de 1584. Une chanson que je connais depuis que je suis jeune. Mes larmes coulent et ta main se pose sur mon visage. Ta voix est encore mécanique mais elle s'adoucit.

Tu ne cesse de chanter.

Je ne cesse de pleurer.

 _Greensleeves was all my joy,_

 _Greensleeves was my delight,_

 _Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

 _And who but Ladie Greensleeves_

Je m'accroche à ta main, à ta voix. Tu es là, Angleterre tu es là! Tu m'as tellement manqué, je m'en suis tellement voulu si tu savais! Pas un mot ne sors, tu n'entends que mes pleurs incessants, mes sanglots qui m'étouffent alors que tu chantes doucement, tendrement cette berceuse qui me berce de nos souvenirs.

 _Greensleeves, good-bye now! Farewell !_

 _I pray God that he will make you prosper,_

 _For I remain your faithful lover;_

 _Come back to me, and love me!_

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé...

Tu me souris et mon cœur, enfin, semble s'apaiser. Je te serre dans mes bras, Angleterre, douce, tendre, Angleterre... J'ai ton visage entre mes mains, je souris comme un fou alors que tu les recouvres de les tiennes.

\- Il te faut un nom.

\- ...

\- Tu t'appelleras Arthur.

Tu me souris encore puis ta voix résonne librement dans la plaine, balayée par le vent. Et d'un coup je me rends compte que tu ne m'as jamais quitté.

Tout s'arrête.

Tout recommence.

C'est notre route éternelle.

Un ballet sans fin, un ballet mécanique.


End file.
